


Cigarettes And Sex

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cigarettes, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Smoking, Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, let's just throw that in there, they're 18+ tho don't you worry, what else do i have to say for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “Haven’t you heard that cigarettes are supposed to be for after sex?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side. Dean’s eyebrows only raised once more.“Isn’t that what this is? After sex?”“Who said we were done?”Cas’ eyebrows, at this point, were also raised. The quirk in Dean’s lips turned into a full grown grin.“This is the last week this summer that both your parents and Sam are out of your house, and this is the last time that happens before we go to college so we should seize the opportunity, right?” Cas reasoned.“What, the opportunity to fuck like rabbits?” Dean questioned as Cas began brushing a trail of kisses heading up to Dean’s neck.“Something like that, yeah,” Cas hummed.





	Cigarettes And Sex

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* ya'll thought i was dead didn't ya

Smoke trailed effortlessly from the cigarette held carelessly between Dean’s fingers, the rest escaping from his lips ever so slowly. His eyes shut, Dean’s head fell back against the headboard of his bed, his right arm coming to rest over his bare chest, cigarette still dangling from his fingertips whilst his other arm tucked itself behind him. He took in a breath, just as he heard a snort from in front of him, the mattress dipping and shifting. He peeked open one curious eye to find Cas, who had been sitting back on his heels, fully naked, just as Dean was, leaning forwards, hands coming to the comforter with a little smirk dancing on his lips.

“Pyro,” he stated, his eyes twinkling. Dean’s other eye peeked open, and his eyebrows raised in silent question. Cas sighed as he began crawling forwards, Dean’s crossed legs opening in invitation. “You’re gonna set the fucking bed on fire,” he explained, moving forwards and bracketing his arms around Dean’s waist. His eyes found Dean’s again, and this time, Dean’s eyes were twinkling too, one side of his mouth quirked up. Cas watched as Dean said nothing, simply took the cigarette to his mouth and took another long drag before blowing smoke to the side of him.

“No, I won’t.”

That earned an eyeroll from Cas.

“Haven’t you heard that cigarettes are supposed to be for after sex?” Cas asked, cocking his head to the side. Dean’s eyebrows only raised once more.

“Isn’t that what this is? After sex?”

“Who said we were done?”

Cas’ eyebrows, at this point, were also raised. The quirk in Dean’s lips turned into a full grown grin.

“This is the last week this summer that both your parents and Sam are out of your house, and this is the last time that happens before we go to college so we should seize the opportunity, right?” Cas reasoned.

“What, the opportunity to fuck like rabbits?” Dean questioned as Cas began brushing a trail of kisses heading up to Dean’s neck.

“Something like that, yeah,” Cas hummed, nipping at a sensitive spot on Dean’s neck before settling his mouth down to suck a bruise that probably wouldn't be gone for awhile. Dean’s breath caught, his head tilting back out of instinct as the arm tucked under him came up, a hand tentatively coming down to rest on Cas’ shoulder blade. 

Cas tried not to shiver at the touch, but somehow he couldn’t quite manage, no matter how familiar it was. His breath was let out in one soft sigh as he squirmed a bit to get his hips aligned with Dean’s, nuzzling their half hard cocks together, sending frissons of pleasure down Cas’ spine. Cas moaned, Dean moaned, and Cas momentarily forgot Dean’s cigarette, still held steadily between his fingers, now hanging behind the headboard.

Cas kissed up Dean’s neck, sucked a few more marks for good measure before biting the bolt of his jaw with a satisfied sounding noise. Dean matched it with a satisfied exhale of breath, and Cas felt Dean’s cock twitch against his own. Cas held back a smile and brushed his lips over Dean’s, pausing before relishing in a kiss, smoky and soft with an underlying roughness that made Cas shiver again.

They kissed until Dean started kissing Cas harder, and Cas tried to match that. Dean’s hand that had been resting on Cas’ shoulder blade came up and tangled in his hair, gaining a shaky groan from him as the kiss went on even more furiously.

The kiss faded when Cas needed to breathe, and he pulled away, panting. As he shifted, he felt Dean’s cock brush his again, this time fully hard. Cas grinned slowly and subtly as he opened his eyes to find Dean’s. When he did, his grin grew.

“You want me to take care of that?” he questioned. Everything that seemed vulnerable in Dean shifted into a smirk and intent eyes.

Dean didn’t have to say anything for Cas to get an answer. Cas knew just by the look in Dean’s eyes.

Cas slowly dropped eye contact with Dean as he crawled back down Dean’s body, settling between his legs. That was when his eyes flicked back up to Dean’s. Dean bit his tongue as he shifted a little, giving Cas a little nod and taking the cigarette back between his lips.

“Do your worst,” he said simply before blowing out a puff of smoke.

Cas looked Dean over, debated in his head if he was really going to bite Dean’s head off about the whole smoking during sex thing. Cas found, however, that watching Dean lie back effortlessly, spread out on the bed with a cigarette and a shit eating grin on his face, did very funny (yet not unpleasant) things to his stomach. So, on that note, he lowered himself down and licked a long stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock. 

Dean let out a low noise at that, and Cas held back a grin as he moved upwards, took the leaking tip of Dean’s cock into his mouth and sucked, not too hard but not too lightly. He trailed his index finger up the underside of Dean’s cock ever so slowly as he did so, letting loose a little moan that sent pleasant vibrations straight through Dean.

Cas then went back to pull off, to tongue at the underside and trace the vein there. Moments of that _torture_ went on far too long until Dean was arching his hips up, trying to get Cas’ mouth to go down further. Cas was unrelenting, however, and only smirked when Dean’s hips came off the bed. Cas glanced up and watched Dean grit his teeth and shake his head.

“Fuckin’ tease,” he growled in a low voice that made Cas’ insides tumble and his cock twitch. Cas grinned all too smugly at that, pausing, then glancing up at Dean to catch eye contact before sinking down and taking Dean’s cock in his mouth in one smooth motion.

A groan was pulled from Dean’s lips as Cas swallowed around the length of Dean’s cock, letting the head bump the back of his throat. Cas let out only a soft groan as his fingers skated upwards over the warm skin of Dean’s thighs, his fingers curling around Dean’s hips, pressing into them somewhat harshly.

Cas glanced back up at Dean, and fire danced in the pit of his stomach when he saw Dean’s eyes fixed on him with that gleam in them, his chest rising and falling steadily. The heat inside of him simmered as he pulled almost all the way off of Dean’s cock only to sink back down and draw a low moan from Dean. 

Dean’s hand that had been lying somewhat uselessly by his side came up and slid smoothly through the messy locks of Cas’ hair. Cas’ eyes fluttered shut on a soft moan when Dean tugged ever so gently.

“Cas, baby…” 

Cas opened his eyes at the words, looked up and found a reverent look on Dean’s face. Cas’ heart fluttered as he slowly pulled off of Dean’s cock, Dean’s hand sliding down from his hair to the side of his face to his cheek. Cas let a string of spit connect between his lips and the tip of Dean’s cock as Dean’s thumb came over to brush the corner of his mouth. Cas let his mouth drop open at the touch, his tongue darting out to lick the pad of Dean’s thumb. Dean made a noise of approval at that and Cas then hid a smirk as he took Dean’s thumb into his mouth, and sucked once before pulling away, keeping eye contact with Dean all the while.

Cas could tell by the look in Dean’s eye that Dean was easily being pushed to his limits, and Cas felt all too gleeful about that. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

“You gonna put out that damn cigarette and fuck me now?” he asked, his tone goading. Dean’s eyes flashed with something Cas couldn’t quite decipher before he smirked.

“Why don’t you ride me so we can both get what we want,” Dean proposed, slipping the cigarette between his lips once more. 

Cas watched intently as another cloud of smoke escaped Dean’s lips in a way that was all too beautiful and all too sensual. It hit Cas then that he may never be able to watch Dean smoke without getting a boner. He shook his head.

“God, you’re difficult,” he sighed, moving to the side, reaching out for the bottle of lube that had already been well used that day. Dean smiled and shrugged.

“Not difficult, just really wanna smoke,” he told Cas who shot him a disapproving look.

“You shouldn’t even be smoking in the first place, smoking is one of the worst things for you,” Cas went on as he drizzled some lube over a few fingers.

“Yeah, well you know all about my self destructive habits,” Dean went on with a little grin. That earned a glare from Cas.

“Not funny,” Cas stated as he idly and easily slipped a finger inside himself, having already been fairly stretched from earlier activities. 

“Very funny,” Dean replied with a growing smile. Cas sighed and shook his head as a second finger slid in easily. 

Cas didn’t bother to take long with the fingering, and took no time coating Dean’s cock in a coat of lube.

“You seem eager, don’t you,” Dean commented nonchalantly. Cas shot Dean another glare and Dean only grinned widely, something that made something flare up inside of Cas.

“Yeah, fuck you,” Cas grumbled as he shifted, straddling Dean’s hips and taking his cock in one hand. Dean shook his head.

“Other way around babe,” Dean commented, still grinning widely, looking at Cas with a twinkle in his eye. Cas huffed a breath and shook his head before slowly sliding down on Dean’s cock.

“You’re… insufferable,” Cas groaned, half in pleasure, half in annoyance as a wonderfully full feeling bloomed through him, arousal hot and burning in all the right places. Dean matched his groan as he let his head fall back against the headboard. Cas watched him as he shifted, moving and rotating his hips, clenching and unclenching, getting a feel for everything. He’d be lying if he said riding Dean wasn’t one of his favorite positions.

There was a still moment after that wherein both Cas and Dean took a second to breathe, to take in the collective pleasure running through them. Finally, however, Dean took a deep breath and shifted, tucking one arm underneath him, propping his head up as he looked at Cas. He grinned softly and held out his cigarette, one eyebrow raised in question. Cas glanced between Dean and the cigarette and tentatively leaned forwards, letting it settle between his lips. He breathed in a steady breath and pulled away, letting Dean take his arm and settle it back against his own chest. Cas leaned forwards even more, bracketing his arms by Dean’s sides as he blew the smoke out in one steady stream, right into Dean’s face. Dean’s grin only grew.

“Maybe I should smoke again next time we fuck,” Dean mused as Cas took another pull from the cigarette.

“Not a fucking chance,” Cas breathed out alongside a cloud of smoke as he pulled back. “I’m still not convinced you’re gonna set the bed on fire,” he went on, trailing off as he began moving his hips in little circles, trying to get used to the feel of Dean’s cock once more. The arousal in him burned even hotter as Dean let out a throaty moan, his head falling back once more. Cas bit his tongue and watched Dean’s adam’s apple bob in his throat that was already marked up with a smattering of bruises and marks.

Cas let his hands fall to Dean’s abdomen, fingers splaying out as fingertips pressed into the smooth skin there. He sighed happily, smoothing his hands upwards, up Dean’s stomach, his chest. He leaned down and bit Dean’s collarbone softly, relishing in the noise that escaped Dean’s lips. He smiled softly against Dean’s skin, lips moving, hovering to press a kiss to the hollow of Dean’s throat. 

Cas pulled away, straightening up and starting to move his hips again, this time more solidly, with a little more determination. A sense of pleasure bloomed through him as he watched Dean’s head come back up, his eyes roving over Cas, something that only made Cas work harder, his hips grinding down slow and smooth and solid.

“God, look at you,” Dean mused, reaching out a hand and grabbing Cas’ thigh. Cas smirked and gave an exaggerated roll of his hips. Dean groaned, another grin growing on his face.

“Yeah, move your hips a little more, baby,” Dean went on, bringing the cigarette back to his lips, his other hand still roaming Cas’ thigh.

“What, you’re gonna make me do all the work?” Cas inquired, going back to rotating his hips in a smooth circle. Dean shrugged.

“What more do you want me to do? You look pretty fucking good up there, don’t look like you need too much help,” Dean pointed out. Cas huffed a breath and rose up just to slam his hips down, gaining a drawn out moan from Dean.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Cas sighed as he rose back up, squirming around a bit before coming back down only to hit that one perfect spot inside of him that sent sparks all throughout him. A long, shaky moan fell from his lips as his hips moved so Dean’s cock was hitting that spot over and over, sending a shock of pleasure through him each time.

Cas got so caught up in it he barely heard Dean’s voice from in front of him.

“Touch yourself,” was all that Dean could manage, and something Cas could easily manage.

Cas’ hand trailed down, wrapping itself around his cock, stroking slowly, fist curled tightly. Dean watched and felt his own pleasure building alongside Cas’, a tension, a heat that grew and grew with each breath, each passing moment.

Cas waited, tried to hold everything back for a little while, but slowly lost control when Dean groaned beneath him.

“Fuck, Cas, c’mon, c’mon.”

“Dean.”

It was somewhat of a keening statement, sort of like a whine but also an attempt to shut Dean up.

“Wanna see you come sweetheart.”

That did it for Cas who couldn’t hold back a rushing wave of pleasure at that point, letting it out in one long, drawn out moan of Dean’s name. Cas’ cock pulsed in his hand, a throbbing ecstasy echoing throughout him for a few moments before it dissipated slowly and surely.

When Cas opened his eyes, Dean was panting beneath him, hips wriggling ever so slightly under Cas. Cas licked his lips and grit his teeth and ground down on Dean’s cock, once, twice, and a third time before Dean was coming too with Cas’ name falling from his lips.

Cas fell forward with a panting breath, his lips immediately finding Dean’s in the sloppiest of kisses. The two kissed until Cas pulled away, tasting smoke on Dean’s lips.

The aftershocks of pleasure were gone, but both of them were still victim to a pleasant buzzing settling itself under their skin. Cas took a deep breath and looked at Dean, caught his eye and really looked at him. Dean smiled, still panting, and Cas bit his tongue in attempts to do the opposite.

“Dean?” he eventually managed, looking intently his way. 

“What?”

“Put out your Goddamn cigarette.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this, i saw fanart from another fandom about cigarettes during sex and then this happened, i just had to get it out of my system, i thought of not even posting it but hey, maybe one of you liked it


End file.
